Breathe Me In
by katarinabishop
Summary: One of the Sons has a past that just won't leave him alone. It's finally the last straw when it follows him to Charming and starts to mess with not only him but the Mother Charter as well


The hustle and bustle of the hospital were drown out by the closed door of the room where the silence was almost deafening only broken by the sniffles of a young girl who lay in the bed next to a silent boy who hadn't moved since he had sat in the chair hours previous.

They were both staring at what had brought them to this very place at this very moment in time.

The girl stared at what was supposed to be her bundle of joy but was now just a bundle, that did not wriggle around, did not make noise, that no longer had a heartbeat, and would never take it's first breathe. The first hour she willed her son to move, to take a breathe, to prove the doctors wrong but now sitting here on the 6th hour she just stared.

The boy who was woken up out of a dreamless sleep to this nightmare just sat in his chair staring at the plastic crib that held the corpse of his son. When he first found out of his impending fatherhood he was dreading the next 18 years but throughout the months he had grown found of the baby growing inside his girlfriends stomach and now it was all gone. He would never play catch with his son or teach him to ride a bike no father son bonding experiences.

The doctor came into the room a few minutes later with a clipboard not looking at the two.

"if everything continues to go well, we can release you in a few hours Ms. Murphy" the doctor told the couple before leaving the room

"I'm going to call my mom she was worried wanted to know what happened" the boy said in his raspy voice heaving himself out of the chair

The girl looked up at him with lifeless eyes and nodded her head in understanding

She didn't have family to inform of what had been going on the last few months let alone what had transpired in the last few hours. She was sent to her Aunts house for the summer. Her mother worked to much and thought her aunt could keep an eye on her during her summer break, oh how wrong she was.

The first week she had arrived here she met the boy who had been sitting in the chair beside her. Within two weeks they were inseparable and she had practically moved into his room with him at his mom's house. Her Aunt not caring in the least and her mom none the wiser. 3 weeks into her vacation she had found out she was pregnant at only 17 she had freaked out but with her boyfriend's moms help she excepted the news and even got excited. But now being August and about to head back home she had started to panic, now though she didn't have to worry about it.

A week later Elizabeth Murphy sat in her room hiding under the covers as she had done since she had gotten home 7 days ago. She only got up to go to the bathroom and only looked beyond the darkness of her blankets when her sister came in to force feed her food.

She sat on her bed and looked at the backpack she was supposed to use at school tomorrow. The idea of school just made her want to crawl right back into bed not even the promise of seeing her friends Jax and Opie along with Tara and Donna.

Finally after hours of looking at her backpack she had come up with something that made her feel much better about tomorrow. She was practically giddy with the thought of putting her plan into play.

"Natalie!" Elizabeth called her sister, her voice sounding raspy from not talking in over a week

"yah Lizzie!" her 11 year old sister asked coming into her room, a huge smile on her face finally hearing her sister speak

"you wanted me to tell you about my vacation right?" Elizabeth asked her sister patting the bed in front of her

"yah, I want to hear all about it Liz" her sister replied with much enthusiasm

So Elizabeth proceeded to tell her about her three month stay with her Aunt and about the boy she met. She even told her the devastating news about her would be Nephew.

Natalie listened with an intensity no one but a younger sister could manage. She loved her older sister, she thought her sister was the coolest person ever. She had awesome friends, cool clothes, a cell phone. She had it all Natalie thought.

The next day everyone in the Murphy household was getting ready for the day. Margaret to go to St, Thomas where she was an Administrator and her Daughters Natalie to Charming Middle School, and Elizabeth to Charming High School.

Margaret's day was the same as it always was, people were sick and dying around her and she had a bunch of paperwork to do. Natalie had a good day it was her first day of middle school and she had been worried, she had heard horror stories of how mean the older kids were but they had all been nothing but a myth all the kids and teachers were nice save for a few but nothing out of the ordinary. Elizabeth's day however, had ended with a bang.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Liz" Natalie called out when she got home, excited to tell her sister of her first day of school.

Natalie dropped her backpack by the front door and continued her way down the hall going to the left to get to her sisters room.

Natalie pushed the door open to the room and stood in shock at what she had found. Most people would have screamed, cried, asked God why, but Natalie didn't. she calmly walked to her room to look for a note because she knew there would be one.

Once the note was in hand she stuck it under her mattress to be read later and then she called the Police, taking a seat on the porch and waited for chaos to ensue. To which the others did not disappoint.

There was firemen and police, the neighbors came out to catch a glimpse of the action, her mother sobbed in the Police Chief's arms all while the little girl sat in silence watching from a distance as if she to didn't know what was happened, as if she was just an observer to someone else's pain and heartache for she knew what was happening and she knew all to well the reason behind this scene that seemed out of a movie, to intense to be real life. And she knew what was going to happen after everyone went home. So she sat in silence, and she watched.

Close to midnight when her mother's sobs could no longer be heard Natalie crawled out of bed and closed her door, she flicked on the light and crept over to her bed picking up the mattress she looked for what she had left there. From the darkness emerged a white envelope with her sisters writing on it. Opening the envelope Natalie read her sisters last words.

Coming home from school a two weeks after his girlfriend had left to go back to her own town and back to her own life. The boy was shocked to see a letter in the mail from her. He grabbed the white envelope and rushed up the stairs to his room to read it. What he found in the envelope shocked him to the floor, inside was a letter not from his Elizabeth but from a Natalie claiming to be his girlfriends sister;

_My name is Natalie, I had an older sister who you knew. Her name was Elizabeth, on September 3__rd__ she killed herself one shot to the head with a glock. She told me that you were the one to give her the gun, 'for protection' she told me. She said that you told her you would always protect her, it seems that you did not do what you had promised because she is dead with a hole in her head. I hope you're happy. You killed my sister. Someday I will repay the favor._

**Authors Note: This will get better I swear. I want it to be a mystery, I'm not very good at those but I'm going to try it out anyways. This story involves a Son already but you just have to guess who it is, it will be revealed in a later chapter. Please review if you like it, thank you so much : )**


End file.
